Coming together
by TroyLovesGabriella
Summary: What happens when you combine the East High Sharks and the West High Jets? You get the East-West Shets. How do they become the shets and why? Based on the movie Bring it on: In It To Win. Read and Review.
1. Descriptions

_**East High Sharks**_

Carson Cross - Jason's sister

Aeysha Baylor - Zeke's sister

Sara

Ruben

Zeke

Troy

Chad

Jason

Sharpay

Gabriella

Ryan

Taylor

Kelsi

_**West High Jets**_

Brooke Bolton - Troy's sister

Chelsea Evans - Sharpay and Ryan's Cousin

Penn Montez - Gabriella's Brother

_**Description**_

Brooke and Carson were always jealous of each other. What one the other would try to sabotage the other. When one day when brooke and carson got into fight, brooke got expelled from East high and went to West high. For the past three summer now when they go to cheer camp spirit thunder, the jets have won the world expidition tour and now carson makes sure that the sharks win. What will happen when trouble starts to occur at camp spirit thunder?


	2. Chapter 1

It was the last day of school before spring break started and some of the gang were in the gym while others were roaming around the school. The guys were in the gym while the girls were watching them practice. The bell then rang for them to go to homeroom. They were all in the same homeroom. When they got there, the only ones that weren't there from that morning were the cheerleaders. That was because they were on their way to Orlando, Florida where they would hopefully take home the championships for the school. Their only competition was the Jets from West high who had taken home the championship home for 3 years straight. When the gang got to homeroom they all started to talk about spring break.

"So what do you guys have plan for spring break?" Sharpay asked.

"Well I'm going to orlando visit my dad. What about you?"

"Same here. Me and Ryan are visiting are relatives there. What about you Troy?"

"I'm going with Gabi to her dad."

"Ok. Jason, Kelsi, Chad, Taylor, Zeke?"

"Well. Me, Jason, and Zeke are to Orlando to. While Chad and TAylor, I think, are staying here." Kelsi said.

Just then the bell rang as the gang left and went to pack.

_**A Couple hours at Gabi's house**_

It was a couple hours since they got out and Troy was at Gabi's putting bags in his truck while Gabi was watching Troy putting the bags in the truck and talking to Taylor about how much they were going to miss each other.

_"It's only one week!" Troy thought_

Gabi then got off the phone and went over towards Troy who was putting the last few bags in his truck.

"Hey Troy."

"Gee Gabi. Were only going to gone for a week and a half. How are you going to miss each other when me and you will be having to much fun."

"Ok. But your not the only one. On Taylor's side, I could hear Chad saying **it's only a week**!"

_"Haha" Troy thought._

"Ok let's go before we miss our flight."

"Ok."

They then left headed towards the airport where they were going to meet the rest of the gang. When they got there, they went and checked their bags in and headed towards everyone else. Just then they called for flight 525 for Miami. They then went on board and found their seats. They all then started talking to one another.

"So where are all of you staying to."

"Well me and Gabi are staying at her Dad's" Troy said while winking at Gabi.

" Oh god. You guys are sharing a room aren't you." Sharpay said.

"Yeah but my dad don't really mind. He just think that Troy is a good guy."

"Ok. So where are you, Kelsi, and Zeke staying to Jason?"

"At the Hard Rock hotel." Jason said.

"Oh. Well you guys know that their are going to cheerleaders their for the next 2 weeks."

Just then all the guys eyes widen up.

"Oh god. I think that I shouldnèt of said that." Sharpay said.

"Oh don't worry Sharpay, Jason wont be anywhere near them."

"Nor will Troy be either. I know how to control him."

"Haha." Zeke said to the two guys.

They then just sat and waited for their flight to be stop. When it stopped, they all went to where they were staying and said goodbye and see eachother in the morning.


	3. Chapter 2

_**With The Sharks on the way to Cheer camp.**_

Carson and the rest of the sharks are on their way to cheer camp for easter break. While Carson is asleep, dreaming what she thinks that might happen.

_Nightmare_

_The Sharks and Jets are having a cheer-off._

_**Sharks ... **__Jets)_

_West High_

_**East High**_

_West High_

_**East High**_

_West High_

_**East High**_

_West High_

_**East High**_

_**Weast High**__ (said at the same time.)_

_"So how does it to be the centerfold for loser?" Brooke said_

_"Not this year. Sharks all the way!" Carson said_

_"Just because you skanks go all the way, doesn't mean your team will."_

_**Sharks ... **__Jets)_

_**Boys**_

_J to the E to the T to the S, JETS kick ass from east to west. All you do is shake your buts. Cheer 101 for stupid sluts._

_**We're the WEST high Sharks and we got bite. We got what it takes to win this fight. Jets you stiff, you know your old. Your moves and motions we've just told.**_

_Carson's captain of their team. A loser even in her dreams._

_**Brooke's so hot, except one hitch. She's a stuck up nasty stupid little witch.**_

_You may think that your ahead. Our mascots moves will knock you dead._

_One of the Jets comes out with a Jason mask on. While Brooke starts up a chainsaw. He then goes after carson saying "Carson. Carson."_

_End of Nightmare_

Carson then wakes up screaming. While everyone just stare at her.

"I am so sike ... no really this time wasn't a nightmare."

She then laughs.

_**

* * *

A couple hours later**_

They then arrive at Cheer camp Spirit Thunder.

"Mann. We are going to have to some fun." Ruben said

"Fun? We are not here to have fun Ruben. We are here to win. Do you think that West high is here to have fun? Hell no. It's no fun." Carson said.

"Ok. I wont ues the F-word anymore.

"Hail to the year. Lets beat some west high attiude!" Aeysha said.

"Ah news flash. Jets bet us three years in a roll." Sara said

"What your problem doom kitty?"

"Nothing. Let the bolling disinfecting begin. Dibs on their end trails."

* * *

"Ok so once everyone unpacks, we have to practice our routine."

"But we just got here."

"Yeah but if we want to leave here winners, it's going to take practice, practice and more practice. And after that ...?"

Then Brooke comes up to them.

"Like oh my god. Carson. I'm like so glad you came back this year."

"Of course we came back."

"After losing to us three years in a row. It's like so brave."

"Yo can we burn this Lest high trash."

"You know what they're not even worth it Aeysha. Give it up Brooke. We're not going to play like that."

"Oh you mean like champions? Not really your thing huh."

"Practice 10 mins!"


	4. Chapter 3

_**10 mins later.**_

The Sharks were on the beach practicing while Brooke and Chelsea were lying down on beach chairs.

_Sharks_

_We're from East High, the mighty East High._

_We got no fear, for we're the best team is our year._

_E A S T, East high can't be beat. E A S T, East high can't be beat._

"I think that it's time for a little gorilla war fair." Brooke said looking at her book "Art of War".

"Brooke where are we going to find Gorillas?" said Chelsea.

"Just follow my lead."

"Spread out. Give it flavour." Carson said. "5,6,7,8...1,2,3,4,5 and 6,7,8."

Brooke and Chelsea then started to dance in front them. Ayesha then annoyed and went over towards them.

"Oh hell no. Hey yo Paris hillin. If you and your little purse dog ever pull that skanky West high mess again. I will slice you like government cheese."

"Ayesha give it a rest. C'mon" Carson said.

"I didn't think government made cheese."

Carson then went back toward her squad.

"You go girl" said Ruben.

"You know what I need to work on that transition anyways, so free time until opening ceremonies."

They all then went different ways.

_**With Troy and the gang.**_

Troy and the gang had just got in and were now settling into Gabi's dad's house when someone came and snuck up on Gabi.

"Ahhhh..." Gabi screamed.

Troy was in another room when he heard her scream. He then came into the room only to see her kissing the person. Troy started to get upset with Gabi at the moment and started walking towards them.

"Gabi, everything alright?

"Oh Troy nothing's wrong. I just got a scare that's all."

"Ok. Can I talk to you privately?"

"Ok. Sure."

They then moved away from the person and started talking.

"What was all that about Gabi?"

"Huh? What are you talking about Troy?"

"What am I talking about? The scream? The kissing? The hugging? You tell Gabi. Who is he Gabi?"

"Ok. The scream was because he came up behind me and scared me. The hugging and kissing was because we never seen each other in a long time and his name is Penn."

"Ok. So what does he mean to you?

"What do you mean?"

"What is he to you? An ex, brother...? God, why are you acting so stupid today Gabi?"

"Ok maybe because he just came back from London after a couple of weeks?"

"Ok so what is he to you? If you said an ex I will leave and stay with Shar and Ryan!" He said getting a bit angry.

"Well ... he is kind of my step-brother."

"But I thought that Cameron was your uncle?"

"No he's not. They just came back from London from a business trip."

"Ok." He said feeling so dumb.

They then started walking back over towards the person that Gabi talking to earlier.

"Hi. Everything ok now?"

"Yeah."

Gabi then introduced both of them to each other and they then started talking.

"What school are you going to Troy?"

"East. You?"

"West. What your last name?"

"Bolton. Why?"


	5. Chapter 4

_**Previously**_

"_**What school are you going to Troy?"**_

"_**East. You?"**_

"_**West. What your last name?"**_

"_**Bolton. Why?"**_

"Do you know of a Brooke Bolton?"

"Yeah, she's my sister. Why?"

"Because you both look alike. But I didn't know that she had a brother."

"Yeah our parents are separated and we don't live together. Do you know where she would be?"

"She probably in the hot tub at the hotel."

"What hotel?"

"Hard Rock Hotel."

"Ok."

So Troy then asked Gabi if she was coming or not and she said she would. They then left and went towards the hotel. They then went towards the main desk and asked for a key for to get into the room with the hot tub. They then got in and they walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. She then looked up at him and was on total shock.


	6. Chapter 5

"Hey Troy. Come in."

"Nah that's ok. I just cam e to say hello."

"Ok. Well hello." She then notice a girl behind him.

"Oh who are you?"

"Gabriella. Gabriella Montez."

"Nice to meet you. What are you doing here with him?"

"Oh well I was coming by myself but he wanted to tagged along. Even after I said no like 10 times."

"Yeah kind of does that often."

"How often?"

"Well from what I remember it was very often."

They both chatted and Troy got annoyed. They both eventually left and went back to Gabi's father's.

_**2 weeks later.**_

_A.N. I know I am taking like a big gap through time. I figured that there wasn't really any need for me to write out the whole movie. So they are now back in Albuquerque._

The gang had just got back to their homes and there was one piece of news that they were about to get together. Now they are going to meet up with Chad and Taylor, seeing how they already know about the news.

"So what is this big news?" Jason said.

"Over spring break, there was a fire at one the high schools."

"Which one?" Troy asked.

"East High"

"No. That only means that now we have to go to either West High and be with those dumb ass Jets or go to Central High and be with the rich stuck up snobs called Pirates."

"So does anyone know where all of us are going to?"

"I'm at West and so is Taylor. I don't know where the rest of you guys are." Chad said.

"Ok well how about if we all go home and come back in 1 hour to see were everyone is to?"

"Perfect plan."

They all got in their vehicles and drove home. Troy drove Gabi home and waited for her to get her new school letters and forms. Then they drove back to Troy's.

_**1 hour later.**_

They all met up back at the park.

"So where is everyone going to?"

"Who wants to go first?"

"How about alphabetical order by first name?"

"Ok. So since we already know about Chad, Gabi's first."

"Ok West for me. Jason?"

"West. Kelsi?"

"West. Ryan?"

"West." Then Chad spoke up.

"Of the ones who are left. If you going to West High, put up your hand." Troy raised his hand.

"So you two are now Pirates and the rest of us are Jets."


	7. Chapter 6

_**Recap:**_

"_So you two are Pirates and the rest of us are Jets."_

_**End of Recap**_

_**Two Days Later**_

It was two days later and now the gang was getting ready to go to their new school.

_**At West High**_

Right now, almost all of the gang were outside of the building, dreading the moment that they had to go inside and get their schedules and other school stuff. Just then the bell rang and the gang started to head to the office. When they were by the main doors, they had to go through security gates and metal detectors. Once they were done with that, which took almost 10 minutes, they headed to the office. They asked for their schedules and Troy then asked for the time. The secretary then told them 8:40 in a harsh tone.

"So where are we to?"

"Homeroom."

They all then headed to homeroom which they were in. Room 322. When they were there, they knock on the door and were a little freaked out about what was going to happen during the day.

"How may I help you?" the teacher said.

"We're the new kids from east high."

"Yes yes. Come in."

They all went in and sat in a seat.

"I have some forms I need you to take home and fill out by your parents and brought back tomorrow."

"Umm ... Mrs." Troy started to say.

"Stead."

"Yeah. My dad works here so can I drop it off to you later?"

"Who's your dad?"

"Bolton."

"Hate to tell you but he do not work here. So you have to bring it in like everyone else."

"Ok." He then turns to Gabi and started talking to her."

"So who do you have first?"

"Stead, Bartlett, and House."

"Dang. We don't have class together."

"So I guess I have to see you at lunch."

"Yeah."

"Ok Guys. Seating arrangements for the rest of the year." Mrs. Stead told them. "Ok so all the West high students, go in your original spots." They did as they were told and the gang just stood up and got out of the way.

"Ok We have new students in our school from East and everyone knows that these two schools don't get along. Well for the rest of the year, you guys will have to. Ok so Bolton back left corner by Johnson. Evans next to Baker. Montez next to Bolton in the front. Cross next to Montez. Danforth and Mckessie right here in front. Neilson in the center." She said assigning seats.

The bell then rang and everyone started to go. Troy then went to the teacher.

"Do you know where room 126 and room 229 are too?"'

"Yeah. Here is a little hint to the flooring. The first number of the room is what floor it is on. Right now you're in room 322 on the 3rd floor. You get it?" She said.

"Yeah." He said.

_**3 hours later**_

Everyone was now getting out for lunch. Gabriella was just about to go meet Gabriella for lunch when someone came up to her and stop her.

"Hey Gabriella."

"Oh hi Brooke."

"Look I want to make a deal with you."

"Ok what kind of deal?"

"How would you like to be treated like royalty while you are here?"

"Ok. What do I have to do?"

"Nothing."

"Sure you got it."

" Ok follow me then. Do you guys have lockers here?"

"Not really."

"Do you want to put your books and things inside my locker?"

"Ok. Thank you."


End file.
